Environmental lighting industry products are used in domestic, commercial, and public environments. Pathway lights are used to illuminate walkways, accent shrubs and trees, as well as to highlight corners and architectural features. Typical path light designs include a vertical column with a light affixed to the top, often with one or more reflectors to create a pool of light on the ground around the column or redirect the light toward a chosen target.